fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Mu Timeline
A page for informationalisms on Mu. This timeline is going to be mostly owned by me, kind of like Beta to Ludi, so it would be preferred if no one went crazy with character-establishments in this timeline just yet, but I am open to ideas as to whatever your character(s) in this timeline could do. Note that I've pretty much already come up with the major roles in this, though. Stuff In the Mu timeline, in lieu of the regularly-used ADC, standing for Anno DeCurro, the years go by ADG, meaning Anno de Gridmasque. This is standing for the fact that, instead of Ludicrine being coronated as emporer on a certain date, a member of the de Gridmasque family is. This is a bit of a big spoiler for the story though, as this detail isn't touched upon for a while, though it later reveals to be Taku. The ADG counting is actually 25 years ahead of the ADC counting. So, -50 ADC (a main setting of the story) is equal to -25 ADG, -25 ADC is equal to 0 ADG, -44 ADC is equal to -19 ADG, -46 is equal to -21 ADG... er, another minor spoiler, but this timeline has some of the kids who are planned to end up in To End A Miracle. The timeline pretty much starts at -183 ADG (or -208 ADC), and from thus on Lazro comes to retcon instances of Taku's existence, thus becoming the famed emporer of Ludus in his place. This occurred due to the fact that, on 10/20/-26 ADC, Lazro came to wish that he would be as loved as Taku, simply for a birthday wish, but one that was then mysteriously granted. On 1/02/-37 ADG (-62 ADC), Lazro looked back upon all that he had done better than Taku (i.e. basically everything Taku did only faster and more trusted tbh), and then came to wish that Taku could see him now, and be jealous of him. His specific wish was that the Alpha-Saved Taku could see him, so that he would retain such the memory of his own rule to be understanding of what Lazro had done. And thus, Mu-Taku was brought into existence. Taku was upset with Lazro for doing this, and Lazro was fearful that Taku would bring about the end of his rule, so Lazro told the people of Mu-Ludus that Taku was a criminal who must be captured and executed, and they listened to him. Prior to major events of the story, Lazro did a lot of things to change from the Alpha, stopping Mura from being killed, and actually being able to have both Kuipter and Shenny killed before anyone else died, as a change from the Alpha events of TKF. So, Kuipter died without Mura to meet with him and help him conform in the afterlife. // Lazro also destroyed Raki's Mansion with one of those big satellite lasers before the Ao Oni thing could happen, thus truly killing Raki // As a consequence of Lazro's effect on the timeline, Dr. Sand was never born // Universe City was abandoned after Kuipter's death // Other events in between Corruption and The Battle for a Universe stayed relatively the same, though mostly without Lazro's presence in them, save for some additional Ludusian forces for the characters to hang around with. storee The major story goes down when Taku, who's robotic half is damaged, goes to Ludicrine. Ludi doesn't recognize that he's a famed wanted-dead criminal on Mu-Ludus, and just helps him out. Taku then somehow manages to get Ludi to remember the memories of his Alpha iterations, possibly due in part to Ludi's Heart Aspect powers, and because the Mu timeline technically came from the future of the Alpha-Saved timeline. From this, Ludi then decides to help Taku, knowing that he's not really a bad guy Category:Blog posts